


Starvation

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff & Angst, Gen, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, the fluff is minimal but it exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: Lup feels so weak for needing this, but god she would kill for a hug right now.Taako hated that the idea of being touched made his skin crawl.





	Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> be the change you wanna see in the world. i wanted touch-starved lup and touch averse taako and i decided to write it my damn self. sorry this was so choppy, y’all.

Lup has spent five years in an umbrella and gods she felt so fucking weak for needing this, but she would kill for a simple fucking hug.

She’s not _made_ to be left alone and she never has been. She grew up with no one but Taako but she was never alone. Because she always had Taako. They shared beds, they shared clothes, they shared _everything._ Then she spent a century on a tiny-ass spaceship with only six other people. Six people she had grown increasingly comfortable with, until it wasn’t odd to find her draped over them at any odd moment. To see her under Magnus’s huge arms, lounging in Barry’s lap, spooning with Lucretia.

And now she was fucking _alone_ and she hated it so much. She hated it _so fucking much_ and she wanted a hug, _damn it._

She wanted her brother and she wanted her husband and she wanted her family and she just wanted a fucking hug!

She had been willing to die so this world could be safe but god this was so much worse than death. This was hell.

Then she was free. Taako had freed her but she was still a stupid _fucking_ lich and that meant that she wasn’t able to touch anyone. Barry offered to blow himself up so he could hold her and she was so tempted, _so tempted,_ but they had to save the world first.

And they did. They saved the world, hell they saved all of fucking existence, but she was still a lich and she still couldn’t touch anyone and she would be waiting months until her body would be grown.

She had been wrong before. Being in the umbrella wasn’t hell; seeing her family and not being able to embrace them, _that_ was hell.

* * *

 

Taako was used to being alone. Except, at the same time, he really wasn’t. He had grown up alone, always on the run, not able to trust anyone. Except he hadn’t: he had grown up with Lup and he had trusted her with his entire existence.

For years he refuted contact from everyone and anyone. He hated being touched and he refused to allow it.

And then Lup was back and she was close and he was willing to let her touch him. Fuck, he fucking wanted her to! He wanted to wrap himself around her and he wanted to wrap himself around her and Barold, the way they had when they were on the Starblaster. But he couldn’t, because she was a lich.

And he wasn’t even sure if he’d still want her touch when she got her corporeal form back.

At least he had Kravitz. Kravitz didn’t care if he was clingy, in fact he embraced it. He had gone centuries with little to no contact from anyone alive and he relished in Taako’s warmth, in Taako’s love.

But Taako was hesitant. He loved Kravitz so much, in a way that was blatantly terrifying, but half the time even the concept of being touched made him physically nauseous. He skin prickled when he was held for too long.

He hated it.

* * *

 

Finally, Lup was completely back. Barry made her a new body and she had a new job and she had her family back and she could touch them whenever she wanted! And they let her! Barry would hold her for hours at a time with no complaint.

The only problem (no, not a problem, he could never be a _problem)_ was Taako. Taako, who suddenly seemed unable to handle being touched. Who flinched when her hand grazed his arm, who loved her so much but couldn’t touch her.

Lup tried to be understand, she tried so hard, but it was fucking hard.

Her Taako, her heart, wasn’t the same and it hurt. It hurt like a festering wound. He had changed and while she had been there for some of it, he had been alone for so long and she hadn’t been there for him.

She missed her baby brother.

One day, it reached its inevitable climax. Her hurt and his distance all just hit at once and they ended up screaming at each other until they fell into each other’s arms, sobbing.

Because they loved each other so much and no matter what happened, they would always be there for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second taz fic n im sorry that it was so short n that it kinda sucked.  
> if u liked it despite its flaws, leave a comment or come yell at me at [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/)


End file.
